


Nightmare

by hotncold



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotncold/pseuds/hotncold
Summary: I always wake up hearing Simon's screams in the middle of the night, but this time he did something he has never done before: he called my name.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> hey people, this is my first snowbaz fanfic, and if there is any spelling or writing error, let me know, cause I'm brazilian, so my english is not perfect hahaha i hope you guys like it

\- HELP! NO, STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE - I wake up hearing Simon screaming in the middle of the night. I look at his bed, which is very close to mine, and he's all sweaty and agitated. - BAZ! - He shouts.  
I sit on my bed and stare at him, feeling my heart pound. Simon always had those nightmares, but he had never screamed my name before. I stretch towards him and hold his arms above his head, so he would stop beating himself. I get out of my bed and sit next to him.  
\- Calm down, Simon, I'm here. I'm okay. - I say, feeling him calm down a little. He relaxes his arms and I let go of them.  
Before I can control myself, I'm messing with his hair slowly, while I keep talking to him. - Shh, I'm here, you don't have to be scared. - I whisper. It breaks my heart to see him like that everyday.  
Suddenly he calms down completely and opens his eyes, letting tears drop on his beautiful face.  
We stare at each other for a while until he pulls me close and hugs me, taking me by surprise. I don't pull back.  
He wrap his arms around my back and hide his face on my neck, sobbing. I pull him up and hug him back, stroking his hair and back. My heart is pounding so fast that I'm scared he's going to feel it.  
We hug until he stops crying, which takes a while. When he let me go, his face is all wet and he cleans it up on his sleeve. He sits on the bed and I sit by his side.  
\- Want to talk about that nightmare? - I ask when he rests his head on my shoulder. He hugs me one more time and takes a deep breath.  
\- The Insipidum made me... - He starts talking and sob again. - ... he made me kill you. It was awful. I begged him not to do it, but... It was just too real, I was really scared. - He stops talking and moves away, staring across the room. I grab him by his chin and make him look at me, smiling lightly.  
We stare at each other for a few seconds until I break the silence.  
\- You don't have to worry, because this is never going to happen. Do you know why? - I ask and he nods, looking confused. - Because we will defeat him together. Me and you. - I say and he smiles with his swollen face.  
\- I hope we'll never have to fight with each other. I wouldn't be able to do it. - He says, staring at me. - I love you too much for that. - He whispers, looking away, and I'm shocked.  
Simon Snows loves me? The boy that I've loved since fifth grade loves me. After realizing I heard his confession, Simon smiles and grabs my neck, pulling me close and kissing me. I'm kissing Simon Snow after he told me he loves me.  
I grab his hair with one hand and his cheek with the other, deepening the kiss. He wraps his hands around my waist, pulling me closer in some kind of hug.  
We kissed for a long time, with his hands around my waist (and sometimes on my butt) and my hands messing with his already messed golden curls.  
\- You literally couldn't be a bigger mess. - I say when we stop kissing. I try to kiss him again, but he pulls back.  
\- And you like that? - He asks, smiling.  
\- I love it. - I answer, holding his neck.  
\- Why? - He asks again, still smiling. His hands are now on my thighs, gently pressing them.  
\- Because we match. - I say and then kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again, did u guys like it? i'm going to translate my other fics (original ones) and posting them asap c:


End file.
